Moe and Joe Get Revenge on Shauna and Get Grounded (Elephant012's version)
Moe and Joe Get Revenge on Shauna and Get Grounded is the sequel to Moe and Joe Misbehave at their Babysitter and Get Grounded, with the plot and transcript created by PB&Jotterisnumber1. Plot Moe and Joe are very mad at Shauna for putting diapers on them and getting them grounded, so they go to her house and rub her breasts. Due to this, they get grounded by their Dad after Igor the Mii contacted him. Not only Moe and Joe's dad calls the original visitors from when they misbehaved at Robin Williams' funeral last August, but he also calls the Otter Family to teach the two a strong strict lesson. Cast *Eric as Moe, Carkle100, and Horsey Kangaroo *Simon as Joe *Diesel as Dad *Kate as Joey King *Jennifer as Opal Otter *Young Guy as Nick Penguin *Dave as WilliamWill2343 *Brian as Samuel and Wallace *Kayla as Sophie the Otter, Jelly Otter, Shauna, and Mimi Rabbit *Kimberly as Roobear Koala and Peanut Otter *Tween Girl as Laura Koala *Steven as Floppy Rabbit *Belle as Pamie Penguin and Queen Lanolin *Julie as Betty Koala *Shy Girl as Baby Butter Otter and Mingle *David as Colt Kangaroo and Kiwi *Professor as Walter Kangaroo *Paul as Igor the Mii and Ernest Otter Transcript Moe: "School was so horrible. Everyone beated us up at school! All thanks to Shauna!" Joe: "I agree with Moe. We're very mad at her for putting diapers on us and getting us grounded. We need to get revenge on her. But how?" Moe: "We've got an idea! How about we rub Shauna's breasts?" Joe: "Good idea, Moe!" Shauna's house Moe: "Hey, Shauna. We have a surprise for you." Shauna: "What is it?" Moe: "We are going to rub your breasts!" Joe: "I agree with Moe!" and Joe rub Shauna's breasts. Then they stick their tongues out Moe: "That's what you get for putting diapers on us and grounding us!" and Joe leave and Igor the Mii walks in Igor the Mii: "Excuse me, Shauna. Why are you so shocked?" Shauna: "Because Moe and Joe rubbed my breasts!" Igor: "Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! That's it! I am calling Moe and Joe's dad about this!" at home Dad: "Moe and Joe! Get your bottoms downstairs right this minute!" Joe: "What does our Dad want?" to: The living room Dad: "Moe and Joe. I want a word with you two right now!" Moe: "What is it, Dad?" Dad: "I just received a phone call from Igor the Mii and he said you rubbed Shauna's breasts. Is that true?" Moe: "Yes! We did!" Dad: "Moe and Joe! I cannot believe Shauna's breasts! That's it! You are grounded grounded grounded for 400 million milleniums. Not only am I calling the original visitors for when you two misbehaved at Robin Williams' funeral, but I will also call the 5 more otters alongside Sophie to teach you bad boys a strong, strict, 100%, painful, servere, miserable and capital lesson!" Dad: (on the phone) "Hello, Roobear Koala. This is Moe and Joe's dad calling you once again." Roobear: (over the phone) "How can I help you, mister?" Dad: (on the phone) "My sons Moe and Joe got revenge on Shauna by rubbing her breasts because she put diapers on them and grounded them while she babysitted them! Ground the two for this!" Roobear: (over the phone) "Ugh! That is so it! I am now bringing my sister Laura and my friends over here to your house again. We'll be there in almost no time after another long trip since we live in Australia." Dad: (on the phone) "OK, Roobear. See you when you arrive. Goodbye!" Dad: "Moe and Joe. Roobear and his friends are coming ASAP to give you more punishments!" they arrived Dad: "Now, Moe and Joe, please meet Roobear and the rest of the crew. He also brought in a few more visitors than last time. But Sophie. Where's Christian Adams?" Sophie: "He's giving Alice from Pop'n Music punishments at Alice's house with Ren, Stimpy, Muddy Mudskipper, Stinky Whizzleteats, Coach Zucchini, Anthonyg3281, TheJojuan4444, NathanDesignerBoy7, RobertCoatesAnimation, EVComedian2000, DavidtheAnimationGuy, JosephComedian2000, LouieLouie95, RocketPowerGal24, Vitzie629, Matt Crowley, WigglesNewWorld, Jack Loves Disneyland, VideoGamesYes BabyShowsNo, GoAnimateMaster2003, ShimmeringNight, TacoComedian, Patty Rabbit, Bobby Bear, Coulden Pettit, Phillip Psareas, Hirashi, Caroline0204, Slippy V, TaylortheHayniac, Alex Kimble, TheTailsGirls Jade, Calebcomedian, Robbie, Joseph Selaty, MrLegoFan10, and KeybirdComedianVEVO." to: Alice's parents, Christian Adams, Ren, Stimpy, and other various users punishing Alice in Alice's room back to the living room at Moe and Joe's house Dad: "Alright, Sophie. Listen up everybody, Moe and Joe are grounded for 400 million milleniums, so we need to punish them even more. But first, introduce yourselves!" Sophie: "I am Sophie the Otter. I heard that two you touched Shauna's breasts!" Peanut: "I'm Peanut Otter. I also heard that you two made the opening to Charlie and the Chocolate Factory 1997 VHS, real not fake." Baby Butter: "Me butter! You so howid!" (Translated "I'm Butter. You're so horrid!") Jelly: "My name is Jelly Otter. I heard that you misbehaved at Robin Williams' funeral last August!" Opal: "I'm Opal Otter. Moe and Joe, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory wasn't released until 2005." Ernest: "This is me Ernest Otter. I heard that you boys misbehaved at your babysitter." Shauna: "That'll be me, Ernest!" Roobear: "I am Roobear Koala. What I heard from the call was that you touched Shauna's breasts after she put diapers on both of you and grounding you!" Laura: "Laura Koala has returned. Even though we brought Walter and his brothers back over here to punish you once again, you're still worse than them!" Floppy: "I'm Floppy Rabbit. Once again, all you invent are fake VHS openings that are no excuses!" Mimi: "Hey, I am Mimi Rabbit, the twin sister of Floppy! I have returned to punish you bad boys!" Nick Penguin: "My name is Nick Penguin. No more rubbing girl's breasts ever again!" Pamie Penguin: "This is me, Pamie Penguin, Nick's twin sister. I cannot believe you rubbed Shauna's breasts when you weren't supposed to that!" Betty Koala: "Hello! Roobear's girlfriend Betty here! Never come closer to me ever again!" Mingle: "Mingle the Sugar Glider has returned. You know that rubbing Shauna's breasts is against the law! It could get you two arrested!" Kiwi: "I'm Kiwi. Both of you are villains, so I am saying no to you!" Walter: "I'm Walter..." Horsey: "I'm Horsey..." Colt: "And I'm Colt! We're the Kangaroo Bros.! We have returned to knock you bad boys out with Walter's boomerangs once again!" Samuel: "My name is Samuel. You will play Just Dance games like me and my girlfriend Joey King!" Joey King: "Joey King has returned! I hope you two stop making fake VHS and DVD openings and liking Warner Bros., Turner Broadcasting System and Cartoon Network!" Queen Lanolin: "It's me, Queen Lanolin. Both of you have no business rubbing Shauna's breasts after she babysitted you boys whatsoever!" Igor the Mii: "Igor the Mii is back. You will play Nintendo and Sega games forever and I strongly mean it!" Shauna: "I'm Shauna. I am so mad at you both for rubbing my breasts!" Carkle100: "My name is Carkle100 the Animatronic Beast Boy. You both will never watch the Teen Titans series ever again. Why? Because it is made by Cartoon Network." Wallace: "I am Wallace, and this is Gromit. I hope you bad boys learned your lesson. Start liking my series as well as my inventions!" WilliamWill2343: "Last, but definitely not least, my name's WilliamWill2343, AKA Quintion Carroll White. I agree with everyone else who already spoke to you boys. Now, let's start your punishments again!" Igor the Mii: "The first punishment is that we'll change your voices to Princess and Kayla once again!" Moe: (speaking in Princess' voice) "No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no!" Joe: (speaking in Kayla's voice) "Change it back! Change it back!" Shauna: "We'll not change your voices back. That is one of your punishments for misbehaving at me, making a fake VHS opening, and rubbing my breasts." Carkle: "I agree. Besides, you both will stay as girl's voices for the rest of your natural born lives!"" Joey King: "Second punishment the Kangaroo Bros. will attack you with boomerangs for the second time!" Walter: "OK, boys. Start attacking the two naughty boys with boomerangs!" Colt: "You're on, Walter!" censor block covers the action of Walter, Horsey and Colt attacking Moe and Joe with boomerangs Moe: "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! That was so horrible!" Joe: "I agree with Moe." Samuel: "And last but not least, I'll be putting diapers on both of you!" Joe: "Samuel, how old do you think we are? We're 14 years old. We're way too old to diapers. Come on! We swear to tell you this! And we both have a life." Moe: "I agree with Joe." Samuel: "We do not care how old you boys get. I'm putting them on you anyway." puts diapers on Moe and Joe. The action is censored Samuel: "There! Now your diapers on! Colt: "That's right! I agree with Samuel. You will wear diapers forever and you will only use them instead of the toilet. We will donate your underwear to charity and remove the toilet." Horsey: "There is no computer, no YouTube, no fake VHS and DVD stuff, no WB, Turner Broadcasting System, and Cartoon Network movies, TV shows, video games, clothes, books, toys, music, and related foods, no Warner Bros. Movie World, no fast food places, no Looney Tunes, no Hanna-Barbera cartoons, no Codename: Kids Next Door, no Cartoon Cartoon Fridays, and further more!" Walter: "You'll only eat fruits, vegetables and Japanese food!" Moe: "Ewwwwwwwwwwwww!" Joe: "We hate all of that gross stuff!" Kiwi: "It doesn't matter. Those are the only things you'll be only be allowed to eat from now on!" Queen Lanolin: "I agree with Kiwi." Category:Grounded Videos Category:Moe and Joe get Grounded Series Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show